Hidden Poem
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#LibrettoNoUta] Setelah beberapa tahun Himawari meninggal dunia, ternyata ia menyimpan secarik puisi yang indah untuk kakaknya. Sebuah puisi yang ia tulis sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia.


**Hidden Poem**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Pierrot Studio. I don't own any profit with this fanfiction.**

**Tema: Painful Past.**

**Lagu yang dipilih: Aimer – Last Stardust.**

**Interpretasi tema: Rindu adalah sebuah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Bertahun-tahun kita pergi sejauh apapun, kerinduan akan kenangan itu tak akan pernah pudar selama kenangan itu masih tersimpan indah di dalam memori kita. Orang yang kita cintai, tak akan selamanya berada di sisi kita. Orang yang kita kasihi, akan pergi dari sisi kita untuk selamanya. Kita bersedih, kita menangis, dan kita tak bisa berbuat apapun demi mengembalikan orang itu kembali ke sisi kita. Orang yang kita kasihi adalah sebuah kenangan indah, semakin dalam kita menguburnya, kenangan itu akan membuncah di dalam hati kita. Hingga kita menemukan secarik puisi yang ditulisnya hanya untuk kita.**

**Sumarry: [#LibrettoNoUta] Setelah beberapa tahun Himawari meninggal dunia, ternyata ia menyimpan secarik puisi yang indah untuk kakaknya. Sebuah puisi yang ia tulis sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia.**

* * *

Seorang pria berambut kuning pisang bersama seorang wanita berambut anggur telah tiba di hadapan gerbang Desa Konoha. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Boruto dan ibunya, Uzumaki Hinata. Kedua ibu dan anak itu telah tiba di Konoha setelah menggembara selama dua tahun.

Perkataan Boruto memang benar bahwa ia akan mengikuti jejak gurunya, Sasuke. Setelah ditinggal pergi oleh Naruto dan Himawari untuk selamanya, Boruto memutuskan untuk pergi menggembara bersama ibunya seperti yang telah sang guru lakukan. Sebenarnya, Hinata sendiri enggan untuk pergi mengikuti Boruto menggembara. Namun, Boruto justru membujuk Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya dengan alasan ia tak ingin ibunya tinggal sendirian di rumah mengingat Hinata saat ini hanya hidup berdua dengannya.

Mereka berdua saat ini tengah memandang gerbang Konoha dengan penuh kerinduan. Berpisah dari Desa selama dua tahun memang merupakan waktu yang sangat lama bagi Hinata maupun Boruto.

"_Kaachan_, akhirnya kita kembali lagi ya ke Konoha. Aku sudah rindu sekali dengan rumah," ujar Boruto dengan nada yang tersirat kerinduan sambil merangkul bahu ibunya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis setelah mendengarkan perkataan Boruto sambil menimpali,

"Benar, Nak. Sudah lama kita tak melihat rumah lagi, bagaimana ya keadaannya? _Kaachan _rindu."

Perkataan Hinata membuat Boruto menatap sendu ibunya. Ia juga sama seperti Hinata yang merindukan rumahnya, mengingat mereka selama dua tahun tak pernah melihat rumah mereka. Apakah kenangan di dalam rumah itu masih ada?

"Yasudah, ayo kita masuk dan kunjungi rumah kita," ujar Boruto seraya memasuki Konoha bersama ibunya.

...

Saat ini, baik Boruto maupun Hinata telah berada di dalam rumah mereka. Boruto menatap rumahnya dengan sendu seakan ada banyak kenangan yang tersirat di dalam rumah itu. Setelah Naruto dan Himawari meninggal dunia akibat serangan dari Kawaki, Boruto memang tak pernah menginjak rumahnya lagi. Rumah tersebut masih memiliki banyak kenangan akan dirinya, ayahnya, adiknya, dan juga ibunya. Meskipun adik dan ayahnya telah tiada, Boruto tetap tak bisa melupakan semua kenangan yang telah mereka ukir di dalam rumah yang tengah ia injak itu.

Hinata sendiri berusaha untuk menahan air matanya saat berada di dalam rumah tersebut. Kepergiaannya selama dua tahun membuat perasaan rindu Hinata akan semua kenangan itu membuncah. Wanita berusia 55 tahun itu benar-benar merindukan kehadiran suami dan anak bungsunya di dalam rumah itu. Namun apa daya, suami dan anak bungsunya sudah meninggal dunia beberapa tahun yang lalu akibat sebuah serangan. Hinata merasa sedih ketika mengingat hal tragis itu, air mata pun tak sanggup ia tahan dan telah mengalir di pipinya. Namun, Hinata kembali menghapus air matanya karena tak ingin membuat anak sulungnya merasa khawatir.

"_Kaachan_, aku rindu dengan _Touchan _dan Himawari. Kenapa ya mereka meninggalkan kita begitu cepat?" Boruto berkata sambil menangis.

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu, langsung menoleh ke arah Boruto sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi putranya.

"Itu semua sudah takdir, Nak," jawab Hinata sembari berjinjit dan mengecup kening Boruto.

Boruto hanya tersenyum lirih setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ia sadar, bahwa takdir memang sangatlah kejam untuk keluarganya.

"Boruto, kamu ke kamar aja ya karena kamu pasti lelah. _Kaachan _akan ke dapur untuk membuatkanmu teh," ujar Hinata dengan lembut kepada putra sulungnya.

Boruto hanya mengangguk dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang langsung berkutat di dapur.

...

Saat tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya, langkah Boruto terhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang pintunya terpasang sebuah poster panda. Boruto menatap sendu pintu kamar itu, mengelus daunnya, dan berusaha untuk menahan kesedihannya setelah melihat kamar yang tertutup rapat itu.

Kamar itu adalah kamar adiknya, perempuan kedua yang paling ia sayangi setelah ibunya. Air mata menetes membasahi pipinya, rasa kesedihan itu muncul seketika di dalam hati Boruto. Rasa sedih dan rindu yang menggebu-gebu, membuat Boruto langsung membuka pintu kamar Himawari dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tidak berubah," gumam Boruto sambil menghapus air matanya dan menatap nanar kamar adiknya itu.

Kamar itu memang tidak berubah, masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kamar itu masih banyak tersimpan berbagai poster dan boneka-boneka panda, hewan yang disukai oleh adiknya. Boruto berjalan dan duduk di atas ranjang Himawari sambil memeluk boneka panda merah jambu yang ada di ranjang itu. Boneka itu adalah boneka pemberiannya untuk Himawari saat adiknya itu merayakan ulang tahun yang ke-15. Boruto memeluk boneka itu sambil menangis.

'Himawari, apa kau masih merindukan kakak? Kakak rindu kamu, adikku,' batin Boruto sambil menatap langit-langit kamar adiknya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Pria itu menghapus air matanya kembali seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar milik adiknya dan mengambil salah satu foto yang ada di meja itu. Foto itu diambil pada saat pengangkatan ayahnya sebagai _Hokage_ beberapa tahun silam. Ia mengelus foto tersebut, merindukan kenangan-kenangan yang ada di sana.

"Andaikan _Touchan _dan Himawari masih hidup, mungkin sekarang akan lebih indah," gumam Boruto lirih sambil mengecup foto tersebut.

Boruto meletakkan foto tersebut dan ia menemukan sebuah amplop yang menarik perhatiannya. Amplop tersebut berwarna merah jambu, bersegel hati, dan terlihat seperti amplop hias khusus anak-anak. Dengan penasaran, Boruto mengambil amplop tersebut dan menatapnya sejenak. Di amplop tersebut ada sebuah tulisan yang membuat Boruto merasa sedih dan penasaran sekaligus.

_Untuk Niisan yang Hima Cintai._

Boruto tersenyum setelah mengetahui untuk siapa surat itu diberikan. Ia pun membuka amplop tersebut dan di sana terdapat sebuah secarik kertas _binder _berwarna ungu yang telah dilipat serta sebuah kertas putih kecil yang telah digulung. Dengan penasaran, Boruto mengambil kedua kertas tersebut seraya membukanya.

Kertas putih sebelah kiri berisi sebuah gambar yang Boruto ketahui adalah karya adiknya sendiri. Gambar tersebut adalah gambar wajahnya sendiri yang dilukiskan dengan begitu indah oleh Himawari. Boruto sangat menyukai lukisan tersebut, adiknya memang sangat pandai dalam hal melukis.

"Lukisan Hima selalu bagus," gumam Boruto lirih.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah kertas _binder_ ungu tersebut. Kertas _binder _tersebut ditulis di bagian tengah kertas, dari sana dibuktikan bahwa tulisan itu adalah sebuah puisi yang ditulis oleh Himawari. Ia mengambil _binder _tersebut dan membaca puisi yang tertulis di sana.

_Kakak yang Kucinta_

_(Karya: Uzumaki Himawari)._

_Kau adalah permata_

_Di antara bunga-bunga_

_Kau adalah pelindung dan perisai jiwa_

_Kau adalah kakak, perisai yang kucinta_

_Kasih sayangmu bagaikan bunga_

_Yang memberikanku harum dalam pelukmu_

_Kau adalah kakak kucinta_

_Kau adalah bunga yang teramat berharga bagiku_

_Aku ingin mendekapmu, selamanya di pelukku_

_Aku ingin kita bersama_

_Karena kau perisai hidupku_

_Kau adalah kakak kucinta_

Boruto menangis usai membaca puisi yang ditulis oleh Himawari. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sang adik sudah menuliskan karya seindah ini hanya untuknya. Pria muda itu membawa puisi sang adik ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis setelah membaca puisi tersebut. Ia berjanji, ia akan selalu ada untuk adiknya dan selalu menyayanginya meskipun sang adik telah tiada.

_Terimakasih, Himawari-chan. Niisan akan selalu mencintaimu._

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
